1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skates adapted to receive the user's shod foot, that is, the user uses the skate with a shoe that is independent of the skate.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Skates are known from the prior art, in which the user inserts his/her foot directly into the fitting portion of the skate, which portion can be provided with a removable comfort element, or it can itself be sufficiently flexible and comfortable so as to be capable of receiving the user's foot. Such skates are not very practical for traveling about streets, such as for providing a means of “urban transportation”, because, when done skating, the user cannot walk while wearing the skates. In practice, the user must always carry an additional pair of shoes in a bag when skating. Moreover, after skating and while walking, the user must carry the skates, which are relatively heavy and bulky.
Also known are skates of the “step-in” type, which include a walking shoe under which it is possible to fix a chassis equipped with wheels. Although these skates reduce the bulk that the user must carry while walking, they are not entirely satisfactory because, as walking shoes, they are not very comfortable. Indeed, in order for such a skate to function properly, the sole must be very rigid and the shoe upper must ensure a very firm rear support.
European Patent Application EP 551 704 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,752 disclose an in-line roller skate including a rigid frame, in which the user inserts an independent, detachable flexible shoe that makes it possible to walk. This system has the drawback that only a shoe specifically dedicated to the skate frame can be used, because various nesting structures are provided at the tip of the shoe and beneath the sole. Furthermore, the user is not properly held in such a skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,423 discloses a skate provided to receive an independent, detachable shoe. The means for retaining such a shoe is therein constituted by an instep element capable of pivoting about a transverse axis that is positioned in the area of the forefoot. Such a system does not give the user complete satisfaction because the foot insertion is difficult and not very intuitive. Moreover, this skate is bulky, and therefore not very practical for traveling about the streets as a means of “urban transportation”.
German Design Patent Application DE 92 08 063 also describes a skate provided to receive an Independent shoe, and which includes a rigid frame equipped with a forefoot tightening means, an instep tightening means, and a lower leg tightening means. In addition to being bulky, such a skate, when not in use, has the drawback of being difficult to put on, because the user must space apart the extensions of the shell that carry the tightening means.